User blog:MessWithMeYouMessWithSibuna/Just a Fan Fiction, tell me if I should continue.
Okay, I'm going to post the prolouge of my fan fiction, tell me if you guys want the first chapter. Prolouge In ancient Egypt, there were sick people. No, not ill. Unless you wanna say ill in the head. But these weren't people. Well, they were. But then they became tyrant gods. Didn't know that exsisted? Well you do now. They were the Gods of Time. They were a husband and a wife. The husband made everything and every''one'' seem like they were doing Improv Everywhere. But they weren't. The wife reversed time. Everyone would start talking backwards, walking backwards, everything backwards. They were evil gods that were forced to be worshipped. The only people immune to the Gods of Time's tricks were the Chosen One and the Osirian. They defeated the Gods and sent them to the Underworld. It is unknown what their names were, every single trace of them was sent to the underworld. Archeologists don't even know about these gods. But there was something that didn't go into the Underworld. Or should I say, someone. Their daughter, who was also unnamed, was five when her beloved parets were sent to the Underworld. She stopped aging at the age of six. But she has the mind a very intellagent person. She found out what happened to her parents. She, herself, was a goddess. The Goddess of Possession. She had many powers though. She possessed Osiris and made him open the Underworld and free all the evil gods and goddesses. Like the Forgotten Ruler, Senkhara, or Ammut the Devourer. But we cannot forget the most important gods, her parents. And not only were they stronger than before, but they were more evil. They could control their powers even better. But so could their daughter. In return of their freedom, they could not refuse any of the daughter's requests. So, if she wanted a toy, her parents would have to get it. And that's exactly what they did. Another century goes by and the daughter is getting bored of just regular toys and dolls. And, she's gotten much more evil in the past hundred years. One day, the daughter goes out on her own and goes out into the village. There's one street were all of the homeless peasents lived. Kinda like today's Skid Row. She went to the street and found a girl who was very pretty. But she was homeless. The daughter told her that she was very powerful in the Egyptian society and that she could get her a large, beautiful palace just for her and anyone she wanted to bring. As much food as she wanted, as much fancy clothing as she wanted, etc. Being homeless, she absolutely could not refuse that kind of an offer. So the girl went with the daughter to the daughter's "house". Then, with the powers that the daughter had, she made the poor girl a human doll. But, the girl became possessed. By a doll. But it took a lot of time, patience, skill, and work to make the girl a human doll. So the daughter did a disturbing thing. The daughter tied the girl up and got a needle and thread. The daughter sewed the girl's lips together and the girl's eyelids shut. She also sewed the girl's fingers togther. All while the girl was awake. Then the girl wasn't able to scream or get herself out of the rope. So that's when the daughter made her a human doll. The girl, when she became the human doll, did not have the stitching on her. But her eyes were black with no pupil or iris in them. She had a wide smile full of Hollywood star teeth. She was wearing an elegant outfit. And all she said was: "Would you like to play game?" The village soon found out about the human doll and put her out of her misery. Then they found out about the daughter and sent her to the Underworld with her parents. Never again did they hear about "Human Dolls". Until now. So tell me what you think in the comments. I'll continue if you want. ;) I'm currently writing chapter four now. Category:Blog posts